A two-dimensional semiconductor device, such as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), may have a source electrode and a drain electrode disposed at opposite sides of a channel region, respectively. A semiconductor device having a vertical channel transistor may similarly include a source electrode and a drain electrode disposed at opposite sides of a channel region.